Pesadilla
by Syliad Ongaku
Summary: Una noche, Akira tiene una pesadilla y despierta a su novio. Desiden quedarse despiertos hablando de "cosas". Indiscutiblemente, esos 5 años después de la última pelea de las Hime, lo que han hecho es lograr que el amor entre ellos dos cresca más. ¡Mi primer One-Shot! ¡Espero que les guste! .


**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi primer Akita-Takumi.**

**Veo que soy la segunda en escribir uno en español. Esta es la pareja que más me gusta de la serie Mai-Hime, que no es mía ni sus personajes. Lo que sí es mío es la trama de este fic.**

**Espero que les guste y tambén espero leer muchos de sus review.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la última pelea de las Hime. Akira y Takumi vivían juntos en una modesta casita, en las afueras de la ciudad de Japón. El chico ya había sido operado ya en América y ahora poseía una salud perfecta. Takumi estaba estudiando leyes, ya que pensaba ser abogado, además de unas clases extra que tomaba de cocina. Su novia le había dicho que cocinaba bastante bien y que no las necesitaba pero aún así, él las quizo tomar. Akira seguía haciéndose pasar por chico, pero cuando llegaba a su casa se ponía ropa un poco más cómoda y femenina, lo cual volvía medio loco al pobre de Takumi, que aún después de esos cinco años no se acostumbraba a verla con ropa de chica. También formaba parte de una categoría de "Ninja Secreto" o algo parecido, y a veces, en las noches, hacía investigaciones para los policías de la ciudad.

A ninguno de los dos le podía ir mejor. La casa no era ni muy grande ni muy chica. Era perfecta para una pareja de enamorados. Junto con ellos vivía un gran amigo de Takumi: un gato. Akira siempre se había negado a tener alguna mascota en la casa, pero...¿Cómo negarse a la carita de gatito mojado de su novio?...y así terminaron teniendo a Neko, su gatillo.

Ahora eran las cinco y media de la mañana y una chica se revolvía inquieta en su cama, al parecer teniendo una pesadilla. Takumi se despertó cuando sintió el frío de la noche sobre su piel, solamente cubierta por un pantalón como pillama, la sábana estaba, la mitad en el suelo, y la otra sobre la chica. Se giró para ver a Akira y vió que ella tenía el seño fuertemente fruncido y respiraba entrecortadamente. EL chico se inclinó un poco sobre ella, pero esta también se giró y alzó sus manos empujándolo involuntariamente, tirándolo de la cama. Akira, al sentir un _"¡Auch!" _abrió los ojos de repente y se giró levantando un poco su cuerpo del colchón y mostrando así el top negro que poseía cubriendo sus cenos, buscando el cuerpo de su amado.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo en el piso?- preguntó la chica frotándose los ojos soñolientamente.

-pero Akira-kun. Tu fuiste la que me tumbaste. Parecía que estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla-dijo levantándose del suelo y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-oohhh. Gomenazai, Takumi. Fue solo una pesadilla-dijo levantándose- intenta dormir. Lamento haberte molestado. Yo no tengo ganas de seguir durmiendo.

-demo, Akira-kun, apenas son las 5:30 de la mañana. Tienes que dormir un rato más. Mañana ninguno de los dos ni trabajamos ni estudiamos.

-Takumi-volteó a verlo desde la puerta del cuarto-aunque intente dormir no lo lograré. Duerme tú- y lanzándole un beso a su novio salió de la habitación. Pero Takumi la siguió- te dije que te quedaras durmiendo- mencionó sin voltearse y caminando hasta el refrigerador, abriendo la puerta de este.

-ahora yo, aunque quisiera dormir, tampoco podría. Llevas dos noches teniendo pesadillas. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-inquirió preocupado, cargando a Neko y acariciándole el lomo.

Akira sacó un vaso un poco grande lleno de chocolate con leche y lo puso a calentar. Pasaron varios minutos, en los que ninguno habló, pero el silencio lo interrumpió el sonido del microondas. La chica virtió el chocolate caliente en dos vasos y los llevó a la mesa, donde estaba sentado su novio y el gato sobre el regazo de este. Dejó allí los vasos y viró para ponerle un poco de chocolate con leche al gato también. Luego se sentó en la mesa, justo en frente de Takumi, quien esperaba la respuesta de novia.

-¿qué ocurre?-repitió

Ella suspiró- en realidad nada. Parece que el estrés de mi trabajo se refleja mientras duermo.

-deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. No les pasará nada por estar unas semanas sin la mejor ninja de todo el país- dijo orgulloso de novia y sonriendo levemente.

-baka, no digas eso-dijo sonrojada- después de tantos años no has cambiado-dicho esto sonvió un poco de chocolate caliente.

-no puedo decir lo mismo-se sonrojó un poco bajando la vista-tú te has puesto mucho más bonita, y cada vez se te hace más difícil ocultar que eres mujer.

-baka, tu nunca dejarás de ser tan afeminado-dejó el brazo sobre la mesa y apoyó su rostro sobre una de sus manos, en pose pensativa- y creo que tienes razón, debería tomarme una vacaciones. Después de todo ya me las dieron, pero no las e pedido.

-si, creo que deberías darte un descanso. Trabajas muy duro. A veces creo que deberías seguir el ejemplo de Neko-ambos voltearon a ver el gato, que seguía tomando su chocolate. A Akira le apareció una gotita en la cabeza mientras miraba a su novio.

-¿Po-por qué dices eso?

-ahhhhhh. Él es despreocupado. Se pasa el día acostado y aún así no se pierde nada de lo que pasa. Y tú, Akira-kun, deberías descansar más a menudo.

-se que me exedo en el trabajo, pero eso no me molesta-se levantó, tomó el vaso bacío de su novio y lo dejó en el fregadero- voy a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-¿Tan temprano?

-el ejercicio matutino es bueno. Tú deberías venir conmigo- esta vez le salió una gotita en la cabeza a Takumi, pero asintió. Se tomaron de la mano y entraron a una avitación al frente de la de su cuarto. Esta recámara parecía más bien un gimnacio. Llena de aparatos para hacer ejercicios.

- ¿y qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó un poco confundido. Nunca en su vida habí tocado ningún aparato de esos. La chica se viró, poniendo las manos en su cintura y con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-...mmm...ni idea. ¿Qué tal si pruebas con las pesas?-el chico asintió con la cabeza y fue a tomar una pesa del tamaño del ante-brazo. Pero ni con sus dos manos la podía despegar del suelo. Akira cerró los ojos, un poco divertoda por la situación y fue en auxilio del chico-ahy Takumi- y lenvantó la pesa con una sola mano- aquí el que parece chica eres tú.

-¡Akira-kun!-dijo sonrojado- a mi nunca me a llamado la atención este tipo de cosas.

-Deberías empezar hacer ejercicio. Te estás poniendo gordo.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó tocándose el pecho desnudo y el abdomen. Solo entonces se dió cuenta de la mirada de su , novia- no estoy gordo.

Akira suspiró bajando un poco la cabeza- lo sé Takumi...

-Akira-kun...¿pu-puedo ha-hacer-hacerte u-una -pre-pregunta?-preguntó nervioso

-claro Takumi-

-¿po-por qué, si-sigues apare-aparentando s-ser ch-chico f-frente a l-los de-demás?

-Takumi, sabes que, como soy un ninja secreto, tengo que ocultar completamente mi identidad. No puedo dejar que los demás sepan que soy una chica. Los únicos que sabes mi secretos son las Hime y tú. Después de un tiempo ya no tendré que gingir frente a los demás. No te preocupes, Takumi.

-¡Si!...voy al jardín un rato. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-pero, ¿ el entrenamiento?

-ya entrenarós después. Ven conmigo, ahora todos están durmiendo- y dicho esto le tomó la mano a akira y así salieron al jardín trasero.

Era un jardín hermoso. Lleno de flores de diversos tipos y colores muy bien cuidadas. Akira se apoyó en la varanda con sus manos y Takumi la abrazó por la espalda, uniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y recostando su mejilla en el hombro de ella. La chica puso una de sus manos sobre las de su novio, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿no a llamado tu hermana?-preguntó Akira

-Si, ayer llamó. Quiere venir a visitarnos pronto. Dice que nos extraña mucho.

-extraño un poco los viejos tiempos...-dijo volteándose y abrazando a Takumi undiendo su rostro en el pecho desnudo de él.

-Yo no extraño nada. Me alegra mucho estar aquí, contigo, Akira-kun- y se volvieron a besar. La chica tuvo un bostezo involuntario y se dió cuenta de que el sueño ya estaba volviendo a su cuerpo- creo que deberíamos volver a la cama.

Ella asintió y se encaminaron a la habitación. Iban entrando a la casa cuando a Akira le fallaron las piernas por el cansancio. Takumi la cargó y ella enroscó los brazos en el cuello de él. Takumi la llevó a la habitación y la recostó en la suave cama. La cubrió con la sábana y se acostó al lado de ella, apoyado en un codo.

-Que duermas bien, Akira-kun- le besó la frente.

-tengo miedo de tener pesadillas otra vez-dijo acurrucándose contra el pecho del chico.

- luchaste con las Hime contra una enorme enemigo. Eres ninja secreto, haces investigaciones riesgosas... ¿y le tienes miedo a una simple pesadilla?

-no lo digas aí-dijo un poco sonrojada y molesta

-Duerme tranquila, amor, yo cuidaré tus sueños. Te amo...

-yo tambié te amo, Takumi-y con otro beso, la chica quedó profundamente dormida. Takumi le apartó un poco el pelo del rostro, cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Y también quedó dormido con ella.

Y así, ambos durmieron abrazados, rodeados por todo el amor que compartían el uno por el otro. Mientras por la sala caminaba Neko buscando a sus dueños.

Nada los podría separar, ni ahora, ni nunca.

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído este One-Shot. ¡Besosssssssss!**

**¡ARRIBA EL AKIRA-TAKUMI!**


End file.
